Girls Are Like Apples
by Camp Rockians
Summary: It was after Final Jam. They had a contest for best moves and Nate tried. While doing tricks, his pants ripped. The only one he turns to is Caitlyn Gellar. Naitlyn. Full summary inside. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It was after Final Jam and there are only a few weeks of camp left. When they had a contest for the best moves, Nate tried and he ripped his pants! He became the laughing stock of camp. Know he never gets out of his cabin or let people in except Caitlyn Gellar. **

"Okay, listen up rockers!" Brown said standing on the stage in the mess hall. "We are going to have a contest! Who has the best moves… with a guitar," Brown said pausing.

There were whispers for people to try out.

"Who would like to go first?" Brown asked the campers.

Nate raised his hand but then Jason also raised his hand. Nate raised it higher. Then Jason raised it high. Jason was taller so his went higher. Nate stood on the table.

"Okay, Nate! Get off the table and come here to show your moves," Brown exclaimed.

Then there were shouts and applauses. Nate went up on the stage and carried the guitar. He spun, jumped, flipped, and did all kinds of tricks. Then there was a rip noise. Nate turned and saw there was a rip in his pants. There were wolf whistles and laughter heard.

"Nice boxers!" Shane yelled.

"Wow, you like plaid!" Jason exclaimed.

People laughed and laughed except Caitlyn. She just gave him a small smile. Nate turned red in embarrassment. Since Nate was sensitive and emotional, he cried a little. People saw him crying and laughed even harder. Nate couldn't stand it so he dropped the guitar and ran to his cabin locking the door.

"I got the whole thing on my camera!" Barron yelled then everyone laughed.

Caitlyn shook her head and walked out of the mess hall. She looked for Nate and didn't find him.

'_He's probably in his cabin,' Caitlyn thought._

Caitlyn walked the Nate's cabin who shared with Jason and Shane. She tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Just leave me alone!" Nate yelled. Nate hardly ever yells.

Caitlyn looked through the window and saw Nate curled up into a ball in a corner hugging himself.

Caitlyn knocked on the door. Nate walked to the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?! Oh…hey…Caitlyn," Nate yelled but then calmed down.

"Hi Nate, are you okay?" Caitlyn asked concerned.

"Not really… I'm still embarrassed. Why don't you come in?" Nate opened the door and she walked in. Then he closed and locked the door after.

They sat in the same corner Nate was at. Caitlyn rubbed his back up and down. That's how to calm Nate down.

"I just didn't know it was going to rip! That was so embarrassing. They all saw my boxers. They all laughed at me except you. You're a great best friend Cait," Nate said then hugged her.

"Thanks Nate. So are you going to go back out? It's lunch time," Caitlyn asked standing up.

"No. I'll just stay here. I think they're still laughing at me. Thanks for the offer," Nate said bringing his head down.

Caitlyn opened the door, locked it, then went outside then close the door. She walked to the mess hall and saw her friends sitting at a table. She went in the lunch line, got her plate, and filled it with French fries and ketchup. She walked to her friend's table.

"Hey Caitlyn!" they chorused.

"Where's Nate? Still fixing up his pants?" Sander joked. Everyone started to laugh.

Caitlyn's face turned mad with anger. She clenched her fists.

"Caitlyn, your face is kinda red," Ella said.

"I know Ella," Caitlyn said, angry.

"Wow Caitlyn, are you going to each all of those fries?" Jason asked trying to get a couple of fries.

"Don't touch!" she snapped, slapping his hand away.

Caitlyn stormed off, carrying the plate of food to Nate's cabin.

"Ow. My hand is red," Jason said shaking his hand.

Caitlyn was in front of Nate's cabin.

"Hey Nate, open up," Caitlyn said knocking on the door with her other hand.

The door opened and Caitlyn walked inside closing and locking the door. She sat next to Nate and handed him the plate of food.

"Thanks Cait. I am kinda hungry." Nate said dipping the fries into the ketchup and eating it.

"No problem Nate," Caitlyn said eating a couple of fries.

"Were they still laughing at me?" Nate asked while stopping eating.

"Yeah. They were looking at the video on Barron's camera and laughing at it," Caitlyn stated.

Nate sniffled a little.

_Poor Nate. I would really be sad too if people were laughing at me._

"Thanks Caitlyn for everything you've done. You brought me this food and cheered me up," Nate said kissing her cheek.

Caitlyn blushed and looked down. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Nate! Open the door. I know your pants might me ripped but open up!" Shane joked.

"Just leave me alone," Nate cried.

"But you let Caitlyn in!" Jason exclaimed.

"Well she was smiling a little at you," Mitchie argued.

"She was making me feel better," Nate said.

"I can't believe you let your girlfriend in here and not your friends," Jason said not knowing they weren't dating.

"She's not my girlfriend," Nate said. "_Yet." _Nate whispered.

"What?" Caitlyn asked confused.

"Ooo, we better leave," Shane said and they left.

"What do you mean yet?" Caitlyn still asked confused.

"Let's sit down first," Nate said sitting down and he motioned Caitlyn to sit on his lap and she obeyed.

"I'm going to recite my poem I wrote for you," Nate said and she nodded.

"Girls  
are like  
apples on trees.  
The best ones are  
at the top of the tree. The  
boys don't want to reach  
for the good ones because they  
are afraid of falling and getting hurt.  
Instead, they just get the rotten apples  
from the ground that aren't as good,  
but easy. So the apples at the top think  
something is wrong with them, when in  
reality, they're amazing. They just  
have to wait for the right boy to  
come along, the one who's  
brave enough to  
climb all  
the way  
to the top  
of the tree."

"What does that mean?" Caitlyn asked letting the words in her mind.

"I mean that you're the apple on the top and I'm whiling to climb to the top to get you," Nate said looking at her straight in the eye.

"Aww Nate," Caitlyn cooed.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" Nate asked.

"Of course," Caitlyn stated.

"I'm going to tell you a secret. Want to know who I had my first kiss with?" Nate asked.

"Umm, sure," Caitlyn said unsurely.

"I had my first kiss with you," Nate said smiling.

"But we didn't even kiss," Caitlyn said confusedly.

Then the next think you know they were making out. Then Caitlyn pulled away.

"You were my first kiss also," Caitlyn said kissing him again.

"Woo!!" Shane cheered.

Caitlyn stood up and closed the curtains. She sat back on Nate's lap.

"Where were we?" Caitlyn asked.

"I think I know," Nate responded.

They resumed kissing then the hear yelling.

"Nathan Alexander Brown! Get over here!" Brown yelled.

"Nathan Alexander Brown?" Caitlyn asked.

"He's my dad okay? My parents divorced," Nate said bluntly then unlocking the door and opening it.

"What do you want dad?" Nate asked.

"Is it true you locked out you cabin mates and let Caitlyn in?" Brown asked.

"Well she was the only one not laughing. You were even laughing!" Nate yelled.

Caitlyn put a hand on Nate's shoulder and Nate calmed down. He smiled at Caitlyn and put an arm around her.

"Well it's against camp rules to have a girl in your cabin for more than an hour and for locking out you cabin mates. So that makes 2 weeks of trash duty leaving you with 1 week for your spare time. Since Caitlyn is here too, she has 2 weeks of trash duty also," Brown said then left.

"So, _Nathan_, let's get our trash bags and go," Caitlyn said holding Nate's hand.

"Let's go Cait," Nate said holding on her hand also.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review please! -Lani-


	2. Important to read

Hey guys! As you know I changed my name to Camp Rockians. It just came to my mind.

And if you ask why I don't update, I'm really busy because my parents want us being active so they signed me and my brother up to summer activities. That's why I haven't been updating. I'm really sorry. I sometimes forget what I'm writing, so if you want to give me ideas, send me a private message or a review on a story that is still in-progress and I'll try to write that part in the story and the best part is I'll dedicate it to you!

So repeat, send me an idea on one of my stories and I'll try to write it!

Lastly, right now I'm trying to make a few new one-shots based on Camp Rock. So if you want to help me, send me a private message and I'll try to write it down. I'm only accepting Shane and Mitchie, Nate and Caitlyn, and Jason and Ella. So if you request me another couple like Shane and Tess, I will not use it. If you're confused, send me a private message.

-Lani-


End file.
